Bartender
by LiliNeko
Summary: REVISED 6/21/13 - Oneshot Songfic - Egoshipping - On a spontaneous stop in one of Cerulean City's club, Gary finds an old acquaintance working as a bartender. After seeing the new, improve and flirtatious Misty, his mind was blown but with no complaint. And surprisingly the two acquaintances hit it off nicely and became really good friends. But is there more? R


**Bartender**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon or the characters. I also do not the song "Bartender" by T-Pain ft. Akon. So please don't sue me!**

**Warning: Minor swearwords, blah, blah, blah **

"…" Talking

'Italic' Thinking

Bold Font: The lyrics to the song

**"****Bartender"**

(Gary, Misty and Ash – Age 22)

**** Saturday Morning ****

Eyes still shut closed; Gary finally woken up in a queen size bed, with a painful, grunt. He couldn't remember the last time he had a 'blackout episode' the night before to get a bad hangover the next day. But that didn't stop him from pushing himself in an upright position; exposing his bare chest and black boxer. Sluggishly running his fingers through his messy spikes, he didn't realize there was another body next to him, until he made a self-comment of having a rough night.

"You had a rough night? Whatever, you were sooo rough with me."

Gary alertly looked over to his left to see Misty; up against the headboard of the bed frame in a short, baby blue, white lace trim spaghetti cami and booty shorts. "Misty?! Oh shit!"

"Hahaha, is that all you can say? I got more out of you last night when we were—"

"You're saying we ended up having sex?!" Gary asked panicky.

"Let's just say I was disappointed and _worst lay_ _ever_." Misty said casually and tucked her short, chin-length hair behind her right ear. But she didn't expect Gary to suddenly place both of his hands on her shoulders.

"I don't care if it was the worst lay ever! I seriously don't remember anything from last night. I didn't hurt you or forced myself on you, did I?! What kind of guy am I to do that to yo—"

"Hahahha! I'm sooo sorry! I couldn't help but to tease you. Nothing happened between us." Misty said with a plastered snickered face, as she felt Gary's hand slipped off her shoulders.

"Thank god. But why are we in the same bed?" Gary asked and this time took a good look at Misty's figure. "Not that I'm complaining from what I'm seeing."

"Gee thanks, I guess," Misty said in a playful sarcastic tone and suddenly got out of bed. "Come on, I'll tell you everything after your blackout over some breakfast. But you better not complain about my cooking. I hate and don't cooks as often, so consider yourself a lucky-ducky today by having a meal prepared by me."

"Heh, that's if I live through it first." Gary said with a smirk but caught Misty's glare when he got dressed. "You said not to complain about your cooking, but insulting it is different."

"Ooo, you are so-so a lucky-ducky that I have a soft spot for you. And it's only because of your current situation." Misty stated and heading towards the bedroom door.

"Yeah, yeah. So, am I waiting for you to change into some regular clothes or are we going straight to the kitchen with you dressed like that?"

"Why not? I live here in this house-hold-gym with just my sisters. It's not like we haven't seen each other in skimpy PJs. Hell, most of my PJs covers more than my bikinis." Misty flashed a conceited smile. "Besides why would I be ashamed of this figure I have going on? And like you said moments ago, you like what you see." Misty stuck out her tongue with a wink and walked out through the door.

A smile crept upon Gary's face, as he couldn't deny the fact Misty was right. But he then shook his head after realizing Misty has definitely changed over the years since he last seen her. And not a split second longer, he quickly left the guest bedroom when Misty called him to quickly follow.

**[Verse 1 - T-Pain]  
Broke up with my girl last night so I went to the club (so I went to the club)  
Put on a fresh white suit and a Minicos sitting on dubs (sitting on dubs)  
I'm just looking for somebody to talk to and show me some love (show me some love)  
If you know what I mean... Uh-Huh...  
Everybody jackin' me as soon as I stepped in the spot (I stepped in the spot)  
200 bitches and man aint none of them hot (aint none of them hot)  
'Cept for this pretty young thang that was workin' all the way at the top (all the way at the top)  
Shawty what is your name?**

**** Flashback to Last Night – Friday ****

After what seems an eternity of driving through different towns and cities; to get his mind off the unexpected break up with his girlfriend of three years, Gary finally stopped at a club in Cerulean City. If it wasn't for his curiosity of wondering why Ash always make a weekly visit to his 'anonymous' place, he would have drove to through Cerulean City. With it being so late night in the evening, only bars and dance clubs were open. Club 'Cerulean Rave' caught his attention when he saw two of the three parking lots full of parked cars. After seeing the club's 24/7 sign, Gary decided to check out the place.

Gary calmly stepped out of his red convertible and straightens out his white set attire over a black tank top. Once he made it around the corner of the building, a long line awakes ahead of him. Not giving a damn on what others thinks of him at the moment, he went straight to the entrances and used his fame and fortune to get into the club. An annoyed chuckle escaped the second he heard the mummers and gawking amongst the crowd from both genders. But that didn't stop him from checking out the layout of the club. Besides the big dance floor, along the walls had big, comfortable lounge chairs and tables set up. Further deeper into the club, Gary had found the spot he needed to be, at the bar lounge.

While making his way towards one of the bar lounge, Gary kept on getting stopped by a bunch of girls. It didn't surprised him, especially being known as one of the top Pokémon Researcher of Kanto and handsomeness being the bonus factor, will get you that kind of attention. But most of the girls that were flirting with him, reminded him of his ex-girlfriend, Liz. And being in a bitter mode, he blew off the 'fake Barbies' like no tomorrow.

Hastily making his way towards the bar, he didn't realize it was the smoker side until he got closer. About to leave towards the non-smoker side of the club, a redhead bartender caught his eye from afar. She was the only one doing fancy handling with the bottles for her customer's mixed drinks. She had tossed the bottle behind her back, into the air and caught it with ease and served it to her customer with a victory smile. The smile is what drew Gary completely in. But if you were to ask him if there was anything else, there was. The redhead bartender had a nice, slender figure, supporting a half cropped, black fitted tee and a pair of black short-shorts, definitely a bonus factor he wasn't going to complain about. Gary managed to snag an open seat in her 'section' of the bar.

"Hey bartender, it's my first time here. What do you recommend?" Gary waited for the bartender to turn around, after she shouted to him that she'll be with him soon. After had spotted her placing all her made drinks onto a tray for another waitress to take, Gary was surprised at whom he was staring straight at. "Misty?"

"Gary? Wow it's been so many years since I last seen you in person!" Misty yelled out in excitement.

"Yeah, it's been many of years. Why are you working in a place like this?" Gary asked with raised eyebrow but backed up a bit when she leaned in towards him.

"I'll tell you later, ok? Give me five minutes, my break is about to come up." Misty suddenly gave Gary a cunningly smile. "Only after you come and dance with me for a song or two."

"I'm really in no mode to dance."

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not taking no for an answer. I'm really in the dancing mood and with you dancing with me, will keep the drunken and creeps away."

"Fine. But I'm going to need some drinks in me first," Gary looked at the wall of alcohol bottles behind Misty and spotted the first hundred proof bottle. "Start me off with three shots of Yukon Jack." Gary said in a murky tone and followed by a deep sigh.

"Ook." Misty said skeptically, knowing there was more to the sigh she heard. She then placed a triple shot glass in front of Gary before grabbing the bottle off the wall. "Is there something you'll like to talk about?" Misty asked, filling up his glass.

"If I'm up to it, I'll tell you later after your story." Gary took his triple-shot and slammed the glass down. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh don't worry about it, it's on me. Anyways let me help that customer down there and we hit the dance floor, k?" Misty asked but quickly took off at the other end of the bar before Gary could reply.

**Oooo she made us drinks, to drink  
We drunk 'em, Got drunk  
And then I think she thinks I'm cool  
She gave me a wink, I winked back  
And then I think that, we headed out something proper like...**

I like the bartender  
(Oooo If you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Uh-huh, Ok)  
I like the bartender  
(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Oooooh Uh-huh, Ok)

**** Some Time Later – Back at the Bar ****

The two sat at the end of the bar, where Misty could easily access back behind the bar if needed, but dying of thirst from the non-stop dancing, Misty went behind the bar and grabbed two glasses full of water. Placing Gary's in front of him, she down her glass like it was a shot. After slamming down her glass down on the counter, she casually went to the closest sink and dunked her head underneath the running faucet. Seconds later, pulled up and ran her hands through her wet hair causing all the excess water dripping onto her fitted tee.

"Hey, Misty! You really should wear a white t-shirt!" A guy; few stools down at the bar shouted with a smile on his face towards Misty.

"Whatever, Tyler! Comments like that coming from a nice guys like you, is bad enough. I don't even want to think what would come from a sleazy guy." Misty stuck out her tongue but made her way towards Tyler and pulled out the finest cigarette pack from her counter space. "Have a free smoke and be a doll and have the other regulars order from Lea and Tina for a bit, k? I want to catch up with an old acquaintance of mine." Misty exchanged a smile and nod with Tyler and stuck the pack of cigarette in her back pocket. She then returned back to her post with Gary.

"So, you smoke now?"

"Oooh no. I just ended up getting stuck on the smoker side. Working here about every other night, I've gain a lot of regular customers and picked up the little things that I can make them happy or occupied. Although with reality, I do have my fair share of the unpleasant ones, but Tyler over there, he watches out for me, especially when the drunken get a little out of hand. He's like the brother I never had." Misty said in a cheerful tone and filled up a regular shot glass.

"Maybe it's because you don't have an actual brother." Gary joked.

"Thank you, Caption Obvious."

"Hey, someone had to point out the obvious and might as well me be." Gary saluted and took his shot. "Well it seems like you're enjoying your job, mind telling me why you're working here as a bartender? Aren't you one of the top gym leaders of Kanto?"

"Heh, it seems like you're really behind on the Region News aren't you? Well some time during my third year when I took over the Cerulean City gym, I got appointed as one of the top, hardest gym leaders throughout the Pokémon regions. Having the honor and recognition was totally a win and lose situation. I'll admit the fame and glory was awesome but after a while with the consistent battle challenges day after day and night after night, it became stressful and took a toll on my body. It didn't help that I had some personal issues I was going through alone and before I knew it, I ended collapsing during a battle and taken to the hospital."

"When did this happen exactly? You are ok now, right?" Gary asked with a concern stare.

"Oh, I'm totally fine now. Anyways, this was sometime last year ish. During my stay at the hospital the doctor told me I need to start doing something else that I would enjoy or doesn't cause any stress. I was a bit divested I couldn't return back to being a gym leader but you got to do what the doctor orders to get better right? So after being bedridden for oh-so-long, I realized I've always enjoyed making mix drinks for my sisters and me. They told me I had a knack for it and my drinks are killer. Annnd it so happen that my favorite club was hiring a bartender!"

"Wow, I definitely didn't know that all had happened. I guess I was too occupied at the time. But what's with the new look and boost of self-confident? Not that I'm complaining, I like this new you, very sexy then the tomboy look you had going on since the last time I saw you with Ash." Gary let out a smirk when he caught the headshake from Misty.

"Great self-confident goes nicely with a body figure like this, no?" Misty did a quick pose before filling up Gary's shot glass, as she heard him truly laughed for the first time of the night.

"—Haha, even though we've never hung out, I have to say you're the old cocky me back then."

"Yeah-yeah, you know you like it and want more of it!" Misty stated and laughed when she caught the surprise expression on Gary's face.

"Hah! That was so my line that I used all the time back than! Hahaha, I don't remember the last time I laughed like this…" Gary lowered his laughter and let out a heavy sigh after his shot. "…I seriously thought I wouldn't be able to laugh tonight, especially after my girl broke u—uuuh my favorite lamp."

"Broken lamp? Whatever Gary, I've already picked up something is wrong. So your girlfriend broke up with you, eh? I've seen her once on TV with you, it was the day you announced Liz as your girlfriend. And you have been with her for about 3 years, right?"

"Yeah, wow, I feel like a total jerk not keeping tabs on you. But yeah, Liz just randomly broke up with me this morning." Gary sulked a bit and took another shot and gave Misty the look to refill his shot glass.

"Don't know if it'll make you feel better or not, but it's her lost for breaking up with you. Here, you can have the bottle. I'm tired of refilling it. And we don't need to talk about it anymore if you don't want. But whenever you do, I'll lend you my ears. Until then, I'll keep you company." Misty gave Gary a wink and caught a tiny smile on his face.

"Thanks." Gary grabbed the bottle to fill up his shot glass and he raised it towards Misty.

Hours Later, by the end of Misty's shift, Gary was drunk as a skunk and not wanting to leave Gary by himself, Misty asked one of her male co-workers to help Gary to her car. She knew Gary wouldn't do anything foolish but she wasn't going to chance it and decided to take him home with her.

It was a challenging task on getting Gary out of the car and into the house by herself. However she managed to enter in the guestroom next to her room and dropped Gary onto the guest bed. That way she can keep an ear out for him. Before heading towards the kitchen for some aspirin and a water bottle, she quickly changed into her baby blue PJ set. By the time she returned back, Gary had subconsciously stripped down to his boxer and went underneath the covers. After placing the water bottle and aspirin on the nightstand and moved the trash bin next to the bed, Misty decided to check Gary's temperature. Once her hand was on his forehead, she was suddenly yanked down into Gary's embrace.

"Liz, you came back tonight…" Gary mumbled into Misty's ear when he buried his face at the side of her head.

"Gary, wake up! I'm not Liz, it's me, Misty! Now let me gooo." Misty yelled out loud. But it didn't faze him, as he tightens his hug, still in his sleep-drunkenness mind.

"…Please don't leave…"

"Fine, I won't leave." Misty said defeated and tried to wiggle out from Gary's arm. Which ended up being a failed attempted.

"…I love you so…Much Liz…"

Not sure if Gary had passed out, Misty just lied on top of Gary, lost in her thoughts. _'Geez, how did I get myself in this kind of situation? Oh wait, I caused this. Note to self, no more letting Gary get hammered drunk when emotions are involved…' _Misty let out a sigh when she saw the peaceful expression on Gary's face._ '…I know what you're going through, if I can get over my horrible experience and move on. I know you can too. With my help and encouragement, you'll be back to your old self or a new you.' _Misty shifted her body off to Gary's side and cuddled up right beside him to prevent another 'Liz freak out'.

**[Verse 2 - T-Pain]  
Got a brand new girl so I'm feeling all good inside (all good inside)  
Feel like I put some new 24's on a brand new ride (on a brand new ride)  
Triple shot of patron on the rocks with little bit a lime (with a little bit a lime)  
I'm just keeping it real (Uh-huh)  
Baby still working at the club so I'm getting in free (so I'm getting in free)  
Wednesday night I'm on the list T-Pain plus 3 (T-Pain plus 3)  
Everytime I hit the spot baby girl taking care of me (taking care of me)  
How do you think I feel?**

**** About Three Weeks Later – Oak's Mansion ****

After that one Saturday morning with the lovely pep talk with Misty on the whole 'Liz situation', it took Gary a few days to decide to move on with his life without Liz. Only because Misty had told him she'll lead a helping hand and she'll be there for him, especially if he visits her at work. And he took up on that offer.

With the consistent visits to Cerulean Rave on the days when Misty worked, the two were no longer 'acquaintance'. The two finally came to terms they were good friends, who enjoy each other companies. And it really showed on Gary's face, especially getting dressed up for Wednesday night. A bit occupied fixing his matching blue-violet outfit set of a loosely button-up shirt and slack, Gary didn't sense his older sister staring at him from his bedroom doorway.

"You know, you might burn a hole into that mirror if you keep on staring at it." May said with a smile, as she made her way to her little brother. "It's so nice to see my little brother, doing a lot better and totally not sulking over that bitc—"

"Maaay, it's alright, haha. I am trying my best to move on and with all your guys' help, it's possible. And special thanks to my oh-so-lovely acquaintance—I mean frie—" Gary was still getting use to the idea of Misty was now more than an acquaintance but he didn't get to fully correct himself.

"Oooh_?_ So this _acquaintance _of yours that you have been seeing every other night, happens to be a girl by any chance?" May asked Gary's reflection in the mirror, as she wrapped her arms around Gary's neck.

"Well, more of a good friend than acquaintance now. And what if that person happens to be a girl? "

"Gaaary, be careful. This phase you're going through right now is what we call 'the rebound'."

"You don't have to worry about it. There's nothing more then good ol' catching up on life between the two of us. Besides I've known her since her traveling days with Ash, she's feisty and still has that temper of hers of ten-something years ago. But I'll admit, she's someone I don't want to lose as a friend for sure."

May folded down Gary's collar with a smile. "Well, this oh-so-lovely friend of yours, I hope she keeps up with the good work. Rebound or not, I rather have my baby bro smiling. Anyways, shouldn't you get going before the lines start building up at the club?"

"Nah, Misty got me on the V.I.P. List. So I can go in as I please when she's working. I still got time to kill, so let's grab a bite to eat." Gary said lively, as the two headed out from his room.

**** Club Cerulean Rave ****

Out the corner of her eyes, Misty caught a pair of female eyes staring in hers and Gary's direction. She only finally noticed after had fixed both of her green ribbon bows in her two side ponytails; which matched her green zip-up, collar romper. Leaning in and waving Gary to come closer to her face, a silly smile appeared.

"Hey, you remember that Rita girl from a couple of nights ago? The one that you said she was cute. Well, she is sooo checking you out again. Why don't we send a drink her way? But you'll have to pay for the drink. I only give _you_ the free ones."

"Heh, thanks but I think I'm going to pass on her. There's a vibe I'm getting that I just don't like. Plus she's a smoker. Then again, I guess that really doesn't matter since I'm getting used to the smokes."

"Aww' you really have changed over the years. I remember it didn't matter if the girl had an interest in you or not, you would still flirt with her like a total playboy!" Misty giggled and stuck out her tongue. But speak of the devil; Rita had called for her and quickly attended to her needs. When she returned back to Gary with her back facing towards him, she grabbed the Bacardi 151 rum bottle, then the Peach Schnapps, and some lime juice and mixed it in a glass. After the drink was done being made, the drink was served to Gary. "Schnap Me Silly, Rita bought you this drink. So how about giving that girl a chance?" Misty asked and looked in Rita's direction and back at Gary. "At least talk to her, it's not everyday a girl finds the courage to make the first move."

Gary let out a sign before he took a sip of his mixed drink. "Ok, ok, I give in. Man, I can't believe you're making me talk to her."

"Oh geez I know, I'm so mean! I am sooo sorry that a _cute_ girl is making the moves on you and wants to talk to you." Misty said in a sarcastic tone, which got Gary chuckling before he made his way over to Rita.

Time went on by, Misty let out a smile every time she looked over at Gary, who seems to be having a good time with Rita. Not wanting to disturb him, she decided to take her break without letting him know, as she left her bar stand and disappeared to the restroom first. Little did she know, Rita also had to make a trip to the restroom to meet up with her two friends. The three all stood in front of the mirrors and started reapplying their makeup.

"I totally got my sucker into me. So like how are things going on your end?" One of the blond friends asked.

"I finally got Gary to notice me. And we're hitting it off nicely. I can totally check that off my bucket list."

"Oh really? Nice, I can't believe Gary Oak been coming here at this club. We all came here to hit up and sucker all these rich guys..." The other blond said, as she finished her reapply. "…I didn't think you would be able to get Gary. Anyways, let's get back out there and work our charm."

"Right, I need more time to crack down on Gary. Well ciao girls!" Rita said with a smile and flipped her hair, as all three of them walked out of the restroom.

Misty step out from one of the restroom stalls, very pissed at what she just heard from the girl she was doing the favor of hooking her up with Gary. After washing her hands, Misty made her way over behind her bar stand where Gary and Rita sat. Lana, the other bartender, gave Misty a raised brow wondering why she was in her section and behind the bar, since she was supposed to be on break. Misty just kept quiet and motioned Gary to move aside when his and Rita's eyes fell upon her. Once Gary unquestioningly moved, Misty had sprayed Rita in the face with the extendable beer tab.

"Dirty gold-diggers like you needs to be clean. And don't worry about the bill cost for the beer. It's on me, or should I say, on you?"

"What the hell, you whore! This is a totally brand new, expensive outfit you just ruined!" Rita yelled, as she grabbed her drink and splashed it all over Misty.

Before Misty could do anything else, her manager, Clara came to the scene to stop everything. Asking both side of their story, Misty just replied 'just because, I had my reason'. And Rita replying back it was 'payback and etc'. Clara quickly took matters into her own hands and comped Rita's tab but asked her to leave and called Misty into her office. Leaving Gary by himself and wait it out at the bar until Misty's return.

About ten minutes later, Misty finally returned back with a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other hand. Gary couldn't help to laugh out loud at Misty cleaning up her mess. By the time everything was squared away, Misty had ten minutes left of her break, as she and Gary went out to the far end lobby of the club for some quietness and a smokeless environment.

"My god, this blooows. I got in trouble and now I have to go for the rest of the night with a sticky outfit." Misty complained, as she crossed her arms and looked over at Gary when they both took a seat on a bench.

"I can make do with just my tank," Gary stated and unbuttoned his shirt. "Take my shirt. But I don't know what you're going to do for bottoms though." Gary playfully tossed his shirt at Misty's face before she could protest.

"Thanks! Bottom wise, I got it taken care of." Misty then slipped on Gary's loose shirt and buttoned all the buttons. She ignored the questioning stare from Gary when she slipped both her arms inside the shirt and maneuvered unzipping her top to let the romper top portion hung right above her hips. Repopping her arms through the sleeves, she started unbuttoning the lower half of Gary's shirt and tied it in a knot right above her belly button. "That's a tiny bit better. Thanks again, Gary!"

Gary caught Misty's smile when he checked out her creative way of the clothing situation. "Daaamn. I have to say, you make that shirt of mine hella good!" Gary said with a smirk on his face but quickly disappeared. "So what exactly is the whole story about you calling Rita a _gold digger?"_

"Oh yeah, her. Well when she made her trip to the restroom to meet up with her friends. I was in the restroom before them and they went off about on the rich or famous _suckers_ they managed to reel in or hooked up here. Blah-blah-blah, yaddy-yadda and you got the rest of the idea."

"Oh I see, at first I thought you finally got jealous on how good we were getting along with each other…" Gary let out a tiny smirk towards Misty when he saw the glare. "…You know, since I really didn't want to talk to Rita in the first place, shouldn't a certain redhead be apologizing to a certain brunette for pushing the unwanted attention?"

Misty rolled her eyes and lightly pushed Gary's face. "Hah, nope, not tonight I don't think!" Misty stuck out her tongue with a wink and then headed back towards the dance floor doors. "Weeell it's time to go back to work! I'll make you a better drink than 'Schnaps Me Silly'."

Gary caught up along side with Misty with a big smile on his face. Due to recalling all the little things Misty has been doing and looking out for him. "Heh, alright. I'll drink whatever you make, bring it on. I can crash at my one and only favorite bartender's place." Gary flashed a grin when he heard Misty's laughter 'yeah', as the both entered into the dance room floor.

**Oooo she made us drinks, to drink  
We drunk 'em, Got drunk  
And now I know she thinks I'm cool  
She gave me a wink, I winked back  
And then I think that, we 'gon have fun at my spot tonight...**

I like the bartender  
(Oooo If you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Uh-huh, Ok)  
I like the bartender  
(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)  
I'm at the bar with her  
(Oooooh Uh-huh, Ok)

**** A Month Later – Oak's Mansion ****

Clasping his tear-drop pendant around his neck, Gary did a quick dusted off on his fitted black polo and purple cargos in front of the mirror. And not a second longer he took off running towards the front door. "May! Can you tell Gramps that I'll have the Pokémon reports done tomorrow when I return?!"

"Gary!" May yelled right before Gary had his hand on the doorknob. "Don't be rude. We have company over. At least acknowledge your guests!" May yelled in a sisterly manner.

Gary backed track and made his way at the living room's doorway to see Delia and Ash on one of the couches. "Oh hey Mrs. K, hope life is treating you well."

"Oh it is, with Mr. Mime and my Ash, who has been home for the last five months now, my life is just dandy! How about yourself?" Delia asked.

"Eh, I can't complain now, it's going." Gary then looked over at Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Hey Ash, what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much but training on the side."

"Here to checkup on your Pokémon?"

"Yeah but I'm waiting on Professor Oak. I was going to see you if you could take me to the labs but it seems like I'm a bit late. Where are you off to? And I haven't seen you in that outfit in years."

"The outfit it's for shits and giggles with a good friend that you know pretty well. I'm meeting her in Cerulean City."

"What? Why are you going there and not returning until tomorrow?" Ash stood up asking with a raised brow.

"Sorry Ash, I'm going to pull the same card as you do to me. Until you tell me why you go to Cerulean all the time, I'm keeping my business to myself. Well, I'm off. Bye!" Gary waved and headed out the front door before catching any of the 'good byes'.

"That dork, doesn't realize he has fallen for his friend that's been helping him to forget Liz. He takes off about every other night around eight ish and hangs out with her near the end of her shift." May comment out loud.

"You know Ash, to save you from the long boring drive to Cerulean and back home, you should just hitch a ride with Gary tonight. You could have asked him to drop you off where ever you go and have him pick you up. Gary would have done it." Delia said.

"Umm, I know but I have my personal reason for going alone. Beside I wanted to check on my Pokémon first and leave Pikachu with Professor Oak again before I take off tonight." Ash said, as he lean against the couch, thinking to himself while May and his mom talked among themselves about Gary. _'I knew Gary and Misty were getting along real well for some times now. But is it true what May said? Maybe I should make my move before it's too late.'_

**** Club Cerulean Rave ****

Gary made his way to the Misty's bar stand and took his usual stool at the end of the bar with a drink already made for him, 'Pleasing Nectar Punch'. However Misty was already on the other end serving drinks to her customers, in one of her old traveling outfits. An outfit he vaguely remembered but he wasn't going to complain like usual. Her yellow shorts was close to being booty-shorts and her matching one button yellow tank with a blue collar was left open, exposing a red tube top. It was about thirty minutes before Misty could make her way back to Gary; the two shared a smile, as she fixed her side ponytail. Gary's friendly smile became a smirk when Misty leaned forward showing a bit of cleavage.

"With the nice view I'm seeing, I bet you've been getting a lot of tips tonight."

Misty rolled her eyes but still had a big smile. "Matter of fact, you bet I am." Misty lightly flicked the tip of Gary's nose. "What, getting jealous that other guys will be looking if I lean in?"

"Not jealous, just looking out for you. Come on, I'm your friend and I'm already making a hollering comment towards you. You know about half these drunken and horn dogs would throw worst hollers." Gary raised his empty glass.

"Well first off, I don't lean in like I do with you. Second, if it makes you feel better, I did try to have it buttoned but it was a bit tight around my chest. Anyways what kind of drink do you want? Remember it's got to be a light drink."

"Are you serious? I thought you were joking last time."

"Hey, we are so not dancing after my shift again when you're drunk off your ass. I have a short shift again tonight. And I really don't want to be kicked out from my work place. Because someone was being a bit violent towards every guy whose body lightly brushed against mine in a crowded dance floor." Misty stated hotly, turning around to make a drink. "Whatever, I'll just surprise you."

"Hey-hey now, I was looking out for you. Those guys last time I overheard their conversation at the bar when you were making their drinks. They were bragging how they got your co-workers to swoon over them because of their _suaveness'._ And they were going to see who's going to be the first one to get you." Gary said, looking at Misty's turned profile.

"Awww' thanks a bunch for looking out for me. It's really nice to have a close friend again. It's totally bringing back old time memories when I traveled with Ash and Brock."

"Oh speaking of Ash, he was at my Gramps place before I left. So has he been around?"

"Has Ash been around? No. Why do you ask?" Misty asked with a raised eyebrow, stirring a tall glass.

"Well, there goes that theory of Ash coming to Cerulean for the last few months."

"Wait, what?" Misty really confused, as she handed the red mixed drink to Gary after taking a tiny sip test.

"Well before I started coming here, Ash and I had patched things up between us sometime after he returned back to Pallet after losing his title. There had been many occasion that I tried to do a hangout but he always reschedule because he had some business to attend to here in Cerulean." Gary shrugged and took a drink, not comprehending Misty's facial expression. "Hey, what's in this drink? It's pretty good."

"Fancy Berry is what it's called. It has cranberry juice, ginger ale, vanilla ice cream, whipping cream, frozen strawberries, sugar and a shot of 'strawberry – Smirnoff'. So what's this again about you mentioning that Ash has been here in Cerulean?" Misty asked with a sad-question expression.

"It's true, he comes to Cerulean for some hours from what I heard. But no one, not even his mom knows why." Gary took another drink but this time caught sad expression. "Hey, are you ok? I haven't seen a sad face on you until I mentioned Ash. Are you like this because you like him?"

"Umm." Misty gave Gary and hesitate stare.

"Talk to me, babe. It'll make you feel better." Gary said with a tiny smile, as he heard a loud sigh from Misty.

**[Verse 3 - Akon]  
Shorty I'm sure you heard that I really never come out (never come out)  
Unless I'm in the M6 doing tricks freeway burnt out (freeway burnt out)  
Got a passenger side that's empty wanting it to be your spot (be your spot)  
But you on my billboard ? like the charts 'gon end up on top (end up on top)  
Don't smoke don't drink that's why I don't be by the bar baby (baby)  
Just lookin' at you from a distance looking like a god damn star baby (baby)  
So my girl don't see me T-Pain can I get those keys to the car? (those keys to the car?)  
'Bout to go and Bang Bang Boogie with my cutie and I'll see you tomar' (see you tomar')**

**** On the Non-Smoking side of Club Cerulean Rave ****

After stepping through the dance floor doors, Ash stood at his usual spot in the club on the non-smoker side, where he has never been spotted by Misty or Gary. After had met up with Professor Oak and left Pikachu with him, he took off for Cerulean right away and was only half an hour difference compared to Gary's arrival. During the car drive, he had plenty of time to figure what to say to Misty but his mind was still a blank as an unused whiteboard. It didn't help that Misty's old, plain traveling outfit somehow became a hot piece on her. However it didn't fully stop his intention plan as he stealthily made his way over to Misty's side. With the lowering of his hat, he quickly took a seat on one of the lounge chairs nearby Gary's stool. And soon to find out that their current conversation is about him.

"—I haven't seen a sad face on you until I mentioned Ash. Are you like this because you like him?"

"Umm." Misty gave Gary and hesitate stare.

"Talk to me, babe. It'll make you feel better."

"Fine I'll talk. But please, don't assume that I like Ash. That ship of me and him has sailed as of last year when _he_ rejected my feelings when I got the courage to confess to him. Remember when I mention that I had my own personal problem?" Misty asked, as she received a nod from Gary, while Ash still listened in. "That was the icing on the cake. Ash told me he had no time to be in a relationship because he needed to focus on his training to obtain the Pokémon Master title. After that news I was really devastated but at that moment I decided to move on and change. I am a Waterflower. There's no time feeling sorry for oneself over one guy that rejected you. Hell, I had many other confessions from guys but I wanted Ash back then," Misty let out a sigh due to 'memory lane'. "You win some; you lose some, as I'll say. Moreover in the long run, being a total hottie flirt is way much more fun." Misty playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Hah, isn't that the truth. But you're not the only hot flirt here." Gary ran his hand through his hair and snapped a finger at Misty with a smirk.

"Wow, aren't we a couple of egotistic hotties?" Misty asked with a straight face but broke down laughing with Gary. "But really, what got me all sad was I haven't seen or talk to Ash since the day of my confession. When I was in the hospital, I only got a card from him. I for sure thought he would have come and visit me, but I was sure hell wrong. And now that you mentioned Ash has been visiting Cerulean just grinds my gears." Misty puffed her cheeks and sent glares towards Gary. "Where in the hell is he anyways?! If he shows up right now I'm—" Misty stopped in her sentence when she saw the back of who she knew very well when he stood up to turn around.

"So what are you going to do or say if I show up, Misty?" Ash asked in a quiet tone, as he made his way next to Gary, staring at Misty; who's still somewhat shocked. But next thing he knew, he got a face full of Gary's Fancy Berry drink. With Gary commenting 'there goes his drink', he knew he deserved it and slowly wiped his face. "I guess I kind of deserved that, huh?"

"You bet you did! You been coming here to Cerulean for awhile and you haven't come by to see how I am? I would have so called you but I didn't even know that you were back home after you lost your Pokémon Master title until Gary told me just awhile ago. So why are you here, right when we started talking about you?"

"Well to tell you the truth Misty, I regret the fact I turned down your confession. I've been watching over you for a long time on from the other side of the club. There's so many times I wanted to come over to you but somehow I always end up backing out of it. But then out of no where Gary shows up one night and the two of you started becoming friendly with each other. And before I knew it, I was jealous and left. Then I noticed it started becoming a regular thing seeing Gary here with you. I know it's selfish of me for showing my face tonight and to ask you for a second chance. But it seems that I'm too late."

"Yeah, reaaal late, like as of last year, Ash. I'm flattered that you finally like me now and admitting your mistake, but I've moved on and I'm really not looking for a relationship." Misty hissed and crossed her arms. "What pisses me off the most is the fact you still never threw a single _word_ at me when being in the same building! Now that's real jacked up, I seriously thought our friendship between us was no longer."

"I'm sorry."

"That sorry isn't going to make up for the full year of no contact. Hell, Gary has been more of a friend than you have!"

"I can't argue with that. He has been looking out for you when he's here. You may have changed over the year but I know you well enough that you're still stubborn as hell when you make up your mind…" Ash let out a forced smile at Misty but then looked over at Gary and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You, don't make the same mistake and be there for her. But she'll get you into a lot of trouble with that temper of hers."

"Thanks for the late warning. I've already been down that road with Misty one too many times to keep count. Sorry for your lost and rejection. At least now I know what your calling was in Cerulean," Gary lowered his voice just for Ash's ear. "I'll admit, she's my calling for coming to Cerulean too." Gary commented with a tiny smirk and caught the force smile on Ash. "Since you're here, you want to join us and catch up with Misty?" Gary offered Ash.

"Nah. Thanks for the offer but I'm going to bounce, three's a crowd. I'll see you tomorrow, k? I still need to go through my Pokémon and Professor Oak is going to be gone, so I need you to take me around the labs and yard." Ash and Gary exchanged nods before he his attention fell upon Misty. "Misty, I'll call you tomorrow? Or maybe the two of us can hang out to catch up and I can apologize properly by treating you to lunch or dinner?"

Misty placed down another Fancy Berry in front of Gary and let out a smirk towards Ash. "I'll think about it. So you better call me tomorrow and if you don't, you'll deal more than just my temper."

"Heh, fully noted. I'm sorry again; Misty and I will call you tomorrow. Bye you guys." Ash took off towards the clubs exit door when both Misty and Gary bid 'bye' to him.

Before Gary could make a comment towards Misty about the awkwardness with Ash, a bag of chips was tossed at him and Misty was on the other end of her bar stand. While watching Misty do her fancy tricks with her customer's drink orders, Gary kept on replaying what Ash told him and got him thinking of his situation. However it was thrown out onto the dance floor when Misty flashed a quick smile at him. And all that was on his mind was he couldn't wait for her shift to be over.

**Oooo she made us drinks, to drink  
We drunk 'em, Got drunk  
And now I know she thinks I'm cool  
She gave me a wink, I winked back (Uh-huh)  
And then I think that, (Uh-huh) we 'gon have fun at my spot tonight... (Oh yes)**

**I like the bartender**  
**(Oooo If you're lookin' for me)**  
**I'm at the bar with her**  
**(Uh-huh, Ok)**  
**I like the bartender**  
**(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)**  
**I'm at the bar with her**  
**(Oooooh Uh-huh, Ok**)

**** About 2 Weeks Later – Club Cerulean Rave – Misty's Bar Stand ****

"So how are things between you and Ash for the last couple of week?" Gary asked Misty; in a short light purple button up blouse. With a few of the top buttons unbuttons to show off her loose black tie to match her plaid black and purple shorts.

"It's going fine, I can't complain. We're slowly catching up with each other," Misty said and casually popped Gary's purple open-button shirt collar; which matched his purple cargos. She then shook her head when she only saw the black tank beater. "You know, you should have worn a black tie with me."

"Please girl, you know how stupid a loose tie would look on me? You're a chick, you can pull it off and look hot."

"Haha, ok ok. Anyways what do you want me to make before my break?"

"Have you ever made a Sweet Lips martini?" Gary smiled when Misty shook her head and asked for the ingredients. "Let's see, some cranberry, lemonade juice and a shot of vodka."

"Is the drink good?" Misty asked over her shoulder while making the drink and received no reply from Gary. But she didn't push the question again since she was going to join him on the other side of the bar. Once she placed the drink in front of Gary, she took a seat next to Gary. "Sooo is it good?"

"Try it yourself and see if the name fits it." Gary caught the disappointed look on Misty's face after taking a sip.

"Sweet Lips? I really didn't get the Sweet Lips effec—" Misty was suddenly cut off by Gary's lips on top of hers.

The kiss lasted for only five seconds before Gary pulled away with a smirk. "Sorry, I forgot to mention about the sugar on the rim of the martini glass. But how's that as a replacement for _Sweet Lips_?"

"Uhh," Misty covered her month, as she heard some hollering from a few of her regular customers. "What the hell is that kiss about?"

"Just me being smooth and getting my game back with the girl I like." Gary flashed a smile and nonchalantly lean again the counter, still facing Misty. "I know you are not looking for a relationship but I had to let you know my feelings towards you. So hope there won't be any awkwardness between us." Gary stated and caught the pondering expression on Misty's face.

"Umm," Misty looked away and waved down one of her coworkers. "Hey Emily, can you get me an empty martini glass and dipped the rim with sugar, please? Thaaanks." Once Misty got the glass, she poured in the already made drink in it and took sip. Another pondering expression appeared when she placed down the drink, which suddenly lead her to cup both of Gary's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled away five seconds later with a big smile with her index finger on Gary's lips. "I totally like this _Sweet Lips_ better." Misty giggled and winked at Gary's dumbfound expression.

"So uh, that still doesn't answer my question."

"Aren't you supposed to be on top of your game?"

"Dealing with a girl like you, who the hell knows? Hell, I can see you being on board with the role of friends with benefits." Gary said jokily with a cocky smirk, as he received a pair of rolled eyes from Misty.

"Weeell, I don't mind the whole idea of us being friends with benefits. Hell, if I'm going to do the _deed_ and roll with it, might as well be with someone I know and trust." Misty said in a flirty tone, as she caught Gary's excited smirking face. "Buuut."

"That's so like you to be toying with my emotions like that. But what?"

"But I rather have a relationship then this whole, bullshit _friends with benefits _with you. I've wanted to be in a relationship with you for a while now. Besides if I wanted benefits, I wouldn't have any problem getting it from you, buddy." Misty winked with her tongue playfully stuck out.

"Hah, Miss. Player I see. So besides all that joking aside, in other words, you share the same feelings for me for a while and you didn't tell me?"

"Come on Gary, last time I confessed to a good friend I got shot down and lost contact with each other." Misty lightly punched Gary's arm. "I wasn't going to make the same mistake with you. I value your friendship way too much to screw it up with a silly confession."

"Oh yeaaah, gotcha," Gary leaned in close towards Misty face with a smile, cupping her chin. "Well, I'm real glad you feel the same way, my favorite hot bartender."

"Same here, my sexy drunkie."

Both Gary and Misty shared a laugh and another kiss. Hoots and hollers were amongst them when they pulled away with big smiles that light up the bar lounge. After her declaration of 'a free drink' on her for the celebration to her customers and Gary's bar friends, Misty and Gary snuck off to a quiet place to discuss where their first date going to be that didn't involve the club or the bar.

* * *

**A/N: REVISED 6/21/13**

A/N: (5/16/07) w00t-w00t, another oneshot songfic done! As a celebration of my new house, this is my treat to all ya Egoshippers :D As it was also one of my new favorite songs : ) Hope you guys like it!

http / lilineko . deviantart - ( _add the ':' after 'http'_** )** I have/did a fan art 'cover' for Bartender and a drawing of Misty's and Gary's outfits.

Well I'll catch ya later in whatever next story update I'll do! So until than, ta-ta for now

Lili Neko =^-^=


End file.
